


Secret

by Angelscythe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Be Happy people, Gen, Love, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Spicy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Connor want to offer the best day to Gavin. But he's not exactly very good at this. Which can bring him... to unexpected event...





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This fic has been kindly corrected by @Windyfiend!!  
> I don't want to spoil you but please don't forget to have a look at the notes end for an amazing artist that inspired me while working!

 

Being an Android, Connor knew a lot of things but, ironically, ignored a lot of things.

More likely, he knew a lot of subject but didn’t _understand_ them. For him, the 14th February was just a day like any other. A day with criminals to catch and dogs to pet. But, from what he searched after hearing Chris talking about it, this was a special day for Humans. Connor didn’t want to miss it! He read that it was a day about lovers, the perfect day to show love to the one you love. And he had a lover!

A lover he never imagined he would have, to be honest…

Since the first day, he had been fascinated by Gavin, the emotions he could read on his face while they were talking despite the hate he showed. Since the Rk800 had nowhere to go and no need to sleep and Gavin worked way too much, sleeping in his seat or on his desk, they frequented each other. Little by little their interest grew for each other. They started to become friendly and Connor felt a lot of peculiar feelings. Checking on the internet, what he was always doing in doubt, he thought he was in love. Maybe in love. He had asked Hank’s help too. The man was a good friend and his partner at work, and he knew Gavin well…

And in the end, at the New Year’s Eve party, where Gavin sneaked out to go work, Connor had joined him and asked him if they could share the famous Midnight’s kiss. He had read about it, of course. And they did.

It was the most precious memory in Connor’s mind…

Now, they even lived together in Gavin’s apartment not far away from the work. Sometimes, they stopped working and stayed in bed all day. Connor loved to see Gavin sleep or eat. He loved talk a bit with him, when they were in the car or when Reed had a few moments. They lived their life alone but together and Connor loved this. Moments stolen from long days. Anyway, he loved to see him working.

But today… Today wasn’t a day to work, according to internet, and Connor had asked his boyfriend to come back home. You could guess Gavin was a bit… well a lot pissed off. But he said he’ll come so unless a criminal decided to interfere, Connor knew he would be at home tonight!

He did his very best for this night. Exactly as he saw on the numerous websites. And it had been really hard because there were so many with differing opinions! How could Humans make their choice in such a maze?

Maybe they were just granted the luck to just know thanks to general knowledge. But then… for whom had those websites been created?

Chasing this question, Connor checked the table. He wanted this to be really perfect. It was their first St-Valentin after all, his first St-Valentin. He had already missed so many Human celebrations because he didn’t know enough…

This day, he wouldn’t miss it!

He kept warm Gavin’s favorite plate because they said it was important to make the food the lover preferred above everything. They also said to prepare a beautiful room with lot of flower petals and hearts. At first he had been surprised, what a barbaric celebration, but it turned out he had to do the heart in paper. It was still weird to him but Gavin was a cop so he wouldn’t be that surprised to see a lot of tiny hearts all around the room with petals of hollyhock, his favorite flowers.

Now he wondered… wasn’t it gross to murder his favorite flowers and to expose a lot of tiny hearts all around when it was his work every day? It was even weirder for average people. Humans were weird!

When the door opened, Connor smiled and moved to the side so that only the romantic carnage could be seen. On the, candles shone softly upon the noodle soup he’d ordered from a good restaurant. The Android was used to seeing Gavin swallow up instant ramen while working or walking but this was a bit fancier.

Pushing the door, still covered by blood, Gavin cocked an eyebrow seeing Connor’s efforts.

“SURPRIIIIIIIIISE!!!”

Gavin almost had a heart attack but he held out his arms to catch the happy robot jumping to him. One day he’ll explain to him that you didn’t yell ‘surprise’ when you prepared a St-Valentin meal but not today because he was tired. And he didn’t want to crush Connor’s joy. And in fact he will probably never because he didn’t care about what one must do or not. It was Connor’s special present and the way he chose to do it was the perfect one since he had put in his heart… Or his Thirium pump regulator. Or… Forget it.

“Give me two minutes, okay?”

“Okay!” Connor replied.

Gavin took off his vest and threw it on the coat rack as he kicked off his shoes. Then, he walked to the bathroom, washing as much blood as he could. Red droplets fell on the white sink, melting with transparent one. It seemed the two colors wouldn’t stop to mix. And yet, at some point, the only thing still stained was his pullover and his chest.

Now, Gavin looked neat enough to have this dinner with Connor.

Pushed up his falling lock, he went back to the living room-kitchen-dinner room. He stepped on something and looked down.

“Something wrong?” Connor asked.

Gavin stared at the petals and the heart he had crushed. A smirk appeared on his face.

“Na, all’s perfect,” he replied as he walked to the table.

Connor sat in front of him with a genuine smile that could, ironically, be so useful to lure criminals. Gavin had seen him, one time, acting like an innocent guy to break the drug dealer’s arm the second after. And got his three associates as a bonus.

He loved that. A powerful mix of strength, wildness, rage, cuteness, kindness and innocence.

“You don’t eat?”

“It’s okay,” Connor replied. “I like to see you eat.”

And for Androids, it was a convenience but… could become really expansive. Thirium food wasn’t really cheap since it was only to fake Human behavior. No use in any kind for them. When they had a lack of blue blood, they could drink some but it didn’t need to be transformed in anything fancy.

Gavin forced a smile though it will be a bit weird. Usually, when he ate Connor was in the precinct with him or they walked in the streets so that was okay.

“How did you get so much blood on you?”

“Ah! I got pretty for you and you didn’t notice it yet! I was gettin’ upset!”

Connor stared him with his LED swirling to yellow and sometimes red.

“It’s a joke, Tincan. I just got a case and was about to arrest an asshole… how do you say a girl-asshole? Uh… asshole anyway and she aimed for me, I shot first,” he explained, swirling the noodles around his fork.

“I could have guessed it wasn’t your blood.”

“A shame that you didn’t have to lick it to know that.”

Gavin winked to him.

Well…

Connor still has his smile anyway.

“I could do it. But you had no fresh wound in your body.”

“Smartass,” Gavin snickered.

The Android replied with a tiny smile as his mind was working, his LED yellow. The main reason he had analyzed him was the fact he was worried. Gavin had already come back with his body wounded and not caring that much.

“You enjoy?”

“Yeah. You did great,” Gavin replied.

“Great! I also prepared a surprise for you. I don’t have a real present but I hope you’ll love this surprise anyway.”

“Sure,” Gavin replied.

The ambiance was quite tense because Connor wanted to do his best but didn’t know how to do it exactly. This was really far away from what he checked on the web…

“Come,” Gavin said.

Connor seemed surprised. Since the man held out his hand to him, the Android got up. He walked to him, avoiding the petals and hearts. With a movement of his hand, Reed brought him to his lap.

“Are you better here?”

“Yes, I am!”

The RK800 passed an arm around his shoulders, in such a way he wouldn’t bother Gavin while he was eating.

This proximity was the best for a good discussion about everything they had in their heads. Case and work, obviously but dogs and cats were okay too; even few words about the neighbor who always offered them cookies. But it was also perfect for Gavin to eat something beside noodles. He didn’t eat much and Connor seemed tastier, his skin offering the sweetest flavor just for him.

Even if he hated the obvious way Androids were about to replace Humanity, he had to recognize the beauty of that progress.

 

Eating had never been that sweet. For Gavin who hated wasting time with such useless activity, this time, he almost took all his time. And yet, it was so good he didn’t see the minutes pass and before he knew it, they ended up doing the dishes together. He cleaned and Connor dried.

As they tidied up, but let the petals and hearts lay on the floor, Gavin had to admit he wished for a special surprise. Since the RK800 said it wouldn’t be a present as such. But if he wished for it, being with Connor for a month and a half, he wouldn’t push it. Taking time was also delicious, especially if your partner wasn’t ready.

He just thought about how to react if they go for these kinds of special, passionate and tender things.

Connor and he had already saw each other naked. So, Gavin knew his body was special but he was okay for any kind of love. Especially with someone he cared for. In his own special way.

In fact, they almost always slept naked together. Especially him.

“You have already planned to go back to the precinct as soon as Midnight ring?” Connor asked as he put the last dish in the cupboard.

“Na, it’s okay.”

He has his phone connected to the precinct’s computer if he couldn’t rest anyway.

“So, is it okay for you if I show you my surprise?”

“Yes.”

Gavin emptied the sink and turned to press his back against it. He grinned to his boyfriend as he cleaned his hands. Boyfriend who walked to him and passed his arms around him. He bent to him and kissed his throat, his fingertips sliding under his v-neck, caressing his belly.

Reed closed his eyelids, pushing back his chin to offer more access. Rain of kisses landed on his skin. Gavin ran his hands on his boyfriend’s back, tugged him against him, rubbing their pelvises against each other. He couldn’t help but let a tiny whine escape from his lips when Connor gave him a hickey.

The RK800 brought up his lips to his cheeks, kissing. His tongue came along the earlobe.

“Do you want to go in your bedroom?” he whispered at his hear.

The man couldn’t help but smile even more.

“Yay.”

Connor grabbed his hand. Entwining their fingers, he led him to the said room. The place had an undo bed with sober covers, few bookshelves filled with books, one tablet in a dangerous position, and video game boxes Gavin hadn’t touch since he placed them there. And a floor covered by clothes and empty package when the man just ate biscuits as a meal, plus you could see empty coffee mug. Yet, the room brought a whole mood and being here was actually soothing.

The RK800 pushed Gavin to his bed, which cracked in protest, and he smiled to him as he straddled him. Maybe he struggled a lot with Human celebrations and habits but if there was one thing he could do, it was probably this. His connections to plenty of Tracis had their own… interesting advantages.

So it was strangely almost natural for him to brush softly his lips against Gavin’s. He moved backward when the man tried to kiss him back. Reed tugged on his tie, bringing him nearer anyway. Their mouths connected as Gavin let the soft cloth slid on the floor. His hands passed in the hook of his back, bringing him nearer.

Connor bent to him, kissing his Adam’s apple and nibbling softly the skin.

Just before moving back, offering him a smile. His fingers moved to his shirt and unfastened the first button, letting  appear pale skin sparkled by moles.

The man stared at him with envy and fascination melted together. Watched as the second button got opened too.

He didn’t resist and kissed the sweet skin. His lips came down, with a trail of kisses, to the third button and snapped it open, his hands pushing Connor’s groin to him. Greedy, his mouth came down, to the fourth button.

And when he unfastened it, the part of the shirt gapping even more, he froze. He could see a tiny black ribbon and, if he took care, he also saw lace.

He unfastened the whole shirt, pushing out this clothes and the vest with it. As he did, he freed a blue bra with black outline. And the soft transparent blue veil coming off from there and divided to show the perfect belly. You’d almost ask yourself how this could have been hidden that well by the shirt.

Seeing him staring at it, Connor slid his hands on his nape with a grin.

“Do you like it?”

“Why do you do that?” Gavin replied.

“Do that?”

“What do you have down there?”

Connor got up and took off his belt. “Do I go slowly or…”

“Not now.”

The Android was quite lost because of the harshness he could hear in Gavin’s voice. He pushed down the trousers along with his shoes and showed a sweet blue underwear with black lace.

“Turn around.”

Connor complied. He was wearing a thong, the thin string passing between the two soft cheeks. It wasn’t exactly what he expected when he wanted to offer this surprise. He imagined Gavin above or under him and their bodies softly entwined; the passion caressing them.

“This doesn’t please you?”

“You connected to my phone?”

“I’m always connected to device.”

“Phck…”

Connor watched him above his shoulder, still offering him his back.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? The fact ya phckin’ playing with me maybe?!”

There the RK800 was damn lost. He turned to him, not knowing what to do, what was going on.

“I saw you looking at those lingerie and I thought it was your kink. I wanted to please you,” he explained.

“Please me?”

“Yes. Why did you think otherwise?” he asked. “I want you to be fulfilled.”

He bent his knees to sit on Gavin’s lap but this one grabbed him by the waist. He made the Android swirl and then sat on the mattress. Connor slipped his hands around him, kissing his lips and opening slightly his legs for him.

Gavin replied to his kiss, brushing his throat and biting the soft junction at the base of his shoulder. Then, he got up.

His breathing was heavy but he took off his pullover, showing his body covered by scars. Connor looked at him, still unable to understand.

“You want something quick and then nothing else?”

The RK800 tried to swallow up his fear. He didn’t want to be without Gavin.  He didn’t know that a kind act could explode that way…

“I don’t have a lingerie kink.” Reed unfastened his belt and threw it on the floor. “Not really.”

His hands stopped on his button.

At first, he had planned to do anything but this. When Connor stayed at home at night, he would always undress in his bathroom and then come in his bed naked. He always did his best to keep his secret.

He did care about Connor since he was ready to reveal it to him.

He could have acted like this whole accident mattered a lot. He could have taken Connor by his pretty bra and pushed him out of his apartment. But he did what he never thought he would do one day.

He slid his jeans along his legs, discovering not only a pretty laced black panty but also socks perfectly matching the soft fabric.

“As ya see, I didn’t look at those because it’s my kink.”

“You wanted to buy some for you…” whispered the robot.

“Yep but they didn’t please me,” Gavin said. He looked Connor. “I’m even more damn sure this won’t suit me,” he joked.

But this time, that couldn’t mask completely a form of nervousness, sadness…

Connor got up and quickly took off his lingerie. He threw the sweet pieces of fabrics on the floor with Gavin’s clothes. His arms closed around the other Detective.

“You’re beautiful. Just the way you are. Just as you want to be.”

Gavin grabbed him under the thighs and lifted him. He ravished his lips, closing his eyes. The words sunk in his heart. He held his robot-boyfriend tighter against his body and climbed on the mattress, lying him on it. Their eyes met, melting in each other. Connor didn’t let go of his gaze as his forehead pressed against his; his hands sliding along his muscles. His fingertips passed along the scars. Each of them.  He cared for every scar he brushed. He loved them. He loved his skin, his limbs… The outside as much as the inside. He wanted Gavin to know it and feel it. His lips pressed on his tanned skin, moving tenderly, but with passion, with the memories of wounds.

His hands came lower, sliding over the soft fabric; caressing his skin through it.

Gavin passed his thumb on Connor’s lips before pressing his own against his lover’s. He could feel the acceptance from the tip of his fingers, his mouth, his whole body… This was the first time of his life. He thought that, maybe, could help him to accept a bit more of what he loved.

Well… It wasn’t tomorrow he would come at the precinct and yell ‘I like wearing lingerie!’ but there, in the secret of the covers, bathed by love, that helped. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everybody for having read this fic.  
> I received a lot of inspiration from Everybery's cosplay of Gavin. Our subject matched and I really love his work so please, go throw an eye on his work on twitter (@Everybery_art) and give him much much love on his instagram too (https://www.instagram.com/everybery_cosplay/)
> 
> I let you with a look with the work that helped me so much while writing this. (There are others shoot to see if you love what he's doing)  
> https://twitter.com/Everybery_art/status/1092862773258870785


End file.
